Winner Takes All
by Ginnysaysso
Summary: Itachi's tired. He's hungry. And he wants that cookie, dammit! Who is this two-year-old to stand in his way? Uchiha brotherly... love? Just a bit of early sibling rivalry. It's pretty short.


(Disclaimer: Yes. I own Naruto. That is why I am sitting here writing English fanfictions about my story wishing Itachi was still alive. Yup. Totally.)

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

9-year-old Uchiha Itachi was tired. He was sore. But most of all, he was craving something sweet. Which was unusual at best. The shinobi was not one for sweet things.

The c-rank mission had not been too difficult, but had required a lot of running, and paranoid backtracking and track-covering and chakra concealing. It had been simply exhausting. But he knew that he had cookies waiting for him at home. It was Friday, and his mother always made cookies on Friday.

The boy walked through the door to discover a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. It was faded, so the treats were probably a few hours old (not that Itachi minded, he almost preferred them crunchy). After removing his muddy shoes at the door and stopping by his room to dump his bag, Itachi walked into the kitchen to find the tray sitting to left side of the stove-top. However, on the right side of the stove-top, swinging it's little legs cheerfully, was the baby of the family, smiling as he reached for /the last cookie/. How had the toddler gotten up there by himself anyways?!

As of late, Itachi had been avoiding Sasuke and the stress that he created. His mother said that the toddler was going through a stage called 'The Terrible Two's'. But this cookie-stealing crime was un-ignorable. In a flash, Itachi was across the kitchen slapping the younger brother's greedy little fingers away. Sasuke made an alarmed and offended cry-like noise before glaring at the older and reaching out again with a cry of "Mine!"

Itachi just glared back "No, Sasuke, mine,"

Itachi's fingers intercepted the smaller ones and they began some strange finger-wrestling. Itachi had to be careful not to hurt the child in any way (there would be hell to pay if he did) but Sasuke had no such restrictions and clawed and twisted and pinched with freedom.

"Nu-uh! Mine!"

Finally Itachi gave an annoyed huff and snatched the cookie away just as Sasuke's little fist shot out to grab it. He backed a foot or two away from the table and smirked at the distraught younger. "No. Mine" he corrected.  
Sasuke's face pinched up at the forehead and he generated the most adorable helpless expression Itachi had ever seen. "Noooooooo...." He whined, reaching out towards his brother in some futile attempted to get the cookie.

And despite being a so-called genius, and despite being an adult in the village's eyes, and despite that face that he was trained not to show emotions, Itachi sometimes could not control his 9-year-old urges. And this was a matter of pride between brothers. Taunting the toddler was the only way to _really_ enjoy this victory.

So Itachi just stood and watched the flailing arms before _oh-so-carefully_ taking one bite of the _delicious_ cookie. "Oh, mmmmmmmmm.... Sasuke, you have no idea, this cookie is sooo gooooood...." he half-closed his eyes and pretended to savor every bite. Even after the brittle bite of cookie had dissolved almost unsatisfyingly quick in his mouth, Itachi licked his lips and pretended to suck on the flavor of an imaginary lasting crumb. "Yummmmm..."

Sasuke just sat with his eyes wide and his little jaw hanging open, looking indignant and wronged (which he was). An expression which Itachi most certainly enjoyed.

Sasuke half-jumped, half-fell from the stove and walked up to his brother, the most cow-licked piece of cow-licked hair just barely meeting Itachi's belly-button. His eyes were wide and his bottom lip trembled as he looked up at the cookie (and his brother.) Itachi smirked down at him.

Then something changed. The trembling stopped and the big innocent eyes narrowed. Before Itachi could react, the two-year-old had pulled back his fist and drove it into the older's more - ahem - private parts.

In the split second before the pain struck, Itachi wondered who had taught a toddler to do that. Then he gasped and dropped the prize, instead opting to use his free hands to cover his family jewels and fall to his knees.

Now at eye-level with the 'oh-so-innocent' child, Itachi got a good look at Sasuke's smug expression through watering eyes before the latter bent over and picked up the bitten-into cookie coolly.

"No," Sasuke said with a smirk, hanging the sweet in front of Itachi's eyes. "Mine,"

Then he trotted away rather happily, nibbling on the damn thing, while Itachi tried not to cry.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

(A/N: Just a little idea... I was talkin' to this guy and he told me how his 2 year old brother punched him in the balls the other day, and I thought it was funny. Besides, I can never resist writing about the Uchiha brothers! :]

Please! Leave me a review! I love critiques especially! If you tell me something's wrong with it, I will probably go back to fix it! (if I think you're right, that is.))


End file.
